The Moment I Saw You
by Sif Ivaldi
Summary: Who would have thought that I would meet my soul mate in a very unexpected way... ShizNat! The first in the Pentacle Series!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, I don't own Mai-Hime or My-Otome. I will never own it... EVER! Waaaah! ***_*** (Runs away while crying). (Comes back again, while sniffling) Please be kind to me, this is my first story!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

I was young when I was told that I would be part of a group that's destined to lead the world. They said that it was already written that I would lead the world along with four other people like me. I was just a kid and I did not know any better.

It was just too much for me. My mother just died and I was left all alone. I was still in mourning when _that_ _man_ arrived and completely changed my life. _That man _was my father. He left my mother and me after I was born. He said to my mother that he did not want a child like me. He came back like he did nothing wrong. He took me in and told me of my destiny. A cursed destiny...

All I know is that I don't want to be chained. I don't want to be bound. I want to be free. I don't want to be a pawn under him. Maybe, I'm just bitter because of what he did. After all, he's the reason why my mother had to suffer until her last breath.

At that time, I thought that I don't have any other choice. I'm just a child, what can I do against the will of my so-called father.

So, I ran away...

After walking endlessly, I ended up in a park. I haven't eaten anything for days and I was very hungry. I lay down to the ground, too tired to walk another step. It wasn't so bad like this. At least, I don't have to do anything I don't want to.

I closed my eyes for awhile. Darkness engulfed my vision. Time cease to exist. I realized that I'm all alone and no one would even care if I die. It saddened me very much but if I died, at least I get to be with my mother once again. I felt cold and abandoned. I can't help but cry.

I felt my tears ran down my face. I did not make any move to wipe them away. I just hope that these tears were enough to drown away my sorrows. I suddenly felt someone's hand wiping my tears away. That hand was so warm that I leaned my face just to feel more of that warmth.

I did not open my eyes because I'm afraid that it would disappear. But I'm just a child, I very curious child. I opened my eyes and everything suddenly disappeared. All I'm aware of is those eyes.

Those eyes that took the cold away and replaced it with warmth...

Those eyes that I swear I will never forget...

Those red eyes, I will always remember...

At that moment I swore that I would do anything just to make the owner of those eyes happy. I won't let anyone make those beautiful eyes sad, ever.

For I, Natsuki Kuga, realized at that moment that I have met my soul mate. The one I would spend my life with for eternity...

()()()

**Well, that's it! Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 01

**A/N: So, here's chapter 01! I decided to use the third person's point of view to show the thoughts of all the characters of my story! Thank you so much to those who reviewed my story... (ALEXISSA2, lildevilish, Demon Cat08, , ShadowCub, Turtlepop, and chum-sa) Also, thank you to those who put this on story alert. All of you guys rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

How does one describe Shizuru Fujino? Most of them say that she's the perfect little girl, the perfect daughter. With her beautiful wavy hair and unique red eyes she has captured the hearts of many people. She's graceful and acts really mature despite her young age. She came from a renowned family so others thought that it was no surprise that their daughter turned out this way. Many felt that there is more to her than meets the eye. It's like there's a wall separating her from other people. People around her tried to get to know her. They _thought _they knew her but all they see is her mask. No one has yet to penetrate her mask and see her true self. Not until today, that is...

The day started out the same way like any other day in the Fujino estate. The Fujinos wake up and fix themselves to look perfect. They head downstairs to the dining room to eat breakfast made by famous chefs. It's a typical day for them, until their only daughter had spoken.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, I don't want to use the car. I want to walk to school today," said Shizuru while directly looking her parents straight in they eyes. "I want to know how it feels to be a normal student."

"But Shizuru! You're not a normal kid! You're a Fujino!" exclaimed Shinichi, her father. Shinichi was very surprised. It's the first time Shizuru said things like this. It was very unlike her, really.

"You're father is right, dear. What would we do if something happens to you? Our family is not without enemies as you know. They will try anything to take us down," softly said Lena, Shizuru's mother. Like her husband, she was shocked to hear her daughter say that. Shizuru never complained and just did things as she was told. This was a first.

"Ara, but if I'm not mistaken father said that there are competent and professional secret agents working under us. If they're really good no harm would come to me. Hmmm, unless...," Shizuru stopped for a while, as if contemplating something seriously. "Unless, Otou-san and Okaa-san do not trust their skills. If so, I should be carful because I'm being guarded by people whose skills are below average." Shizuru shrugged, looking very sad. "Ara, if it's the case, I would not worry Otou-san and Okaa-san anymore."

Even Shizuru's parents are not immune to her charms. What parents would be happy to see their beloved child sad? And it's just walking to the school, right? And like Shizuru said, they have professional agents who are willing to risk their live for the safety of their daughter. So, no need to be worried.

While hers parents are busy contemplating the situation, Shizuru was already silently celebrating. 'Perfect, I'm sure they will agree. After all, they were the ones who taught me how to use charms only used by the Fujinos to make people do their bidding Ara, It means that I have already surpassed my masters if I'm able to trick them like this. What a success!'

Like Shizuru thought, she has her parents wrapped around her fingers. "Fine, Shizuru. You can walk to school. Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt," said her father, though still a little reluctant.

"Of course, Otou-san. I'm a Fujino, after all." Shizuru said while standing up. "Be careful, my child," said Lena worriedly. "Well then, I must be going. Goodbye Otou-san, Okaa-san." Shizuru reached for her bag and started walking. She was already out of the door when she looked back at her parents. "Ara, Otou-san, Okaa-san, I forgot to say that I will be walking home, too."

"Shizuru!" both said Shinichi and Lena.

With that, Shizuru started to walk to school for the first time. Not knowing the twist of fate that awaits her.

()()()

Nothing special happened while walking to school. The same as usual, students from her school greet her as if they were close. And let us not forget that she was being stared at as if she was goddess sent by heaven to fulfil the desire of others to see perfection. Male or female, no one is immune to her charms.

"Good morning, Shizuru-sama!"

"Kyaa! Shizuru-sama looks so stunning!"

"Oh my god, the goddess Shizuru-sama just passed by me... I think I'm gonna faint!"

Such as is the typical day for Shizuru Fujino. 'Ara, another day like this... I'm tired of this. I hope that things would change for once.' If only she knew...

"Good morning to all of you." Not a sign of irritation was etched in her face but a smile. A Fujino must always look perfect. She was groomed to be a perfect lady. Great in traditional arts, excels in sports and academics, a born leader. What more can could you ask for?

She arrived at her classroom with no unpleasant incident. She listened to the lecture, took down notes and answered the teachers' questions correctly. The day passed by quickly and now it's time for her to walk home.

"Good-bye, Shizuru-sama."

"See you tomorrow."

"Be careful on your way home." Shizuru said to her classmates. They looked so happy because they thought that Shizuru was very concerned for them.

While walking home, no one tried to walk with her. Why walk with her, she's in a different level compared to them anyway. Because of this, Shizuru was lonely. There's no one she can call a true friend. All of them are just her fans.

'I wish that I could find someone who will be with me no matter what happens.' Shizuru thought wistfully. She may be rich but she's a firm believer that money can't buy anything.

While passing by the park, she saw something big lying in the ground. She decided to see what it was, only do discover that it's not a something but a _someone_. What she saw took her breath away. A beautiful young girl with pale skin and blue tresses lies in the ground, not minding her surrounding. The girl looks younger than her.

The girl has her eyes close and Shizuru realized that the girl was crying. She can't explain it but it hurts to see the girl cry. It's like her was being torn apart. Without thinking, she brushed the tears away using her hand.

She already expected the girl to react, maybe to open her eyes, pushed her hand away or something. The girl suddenly opened her eyes. The sight of her eyes... those green eyes made her heart beat faster. Those eyes, like emeralds... She can't stop staring. It's like those eyes are sucking her in, never letting her go.

'Ara, what beautiful eyes. I think I won't get tired of staring at it.' Shizuru thought to herself. The moment was broken when the girl blinked cutely and tried to sit up. Shizuru quickly removed her hand. Strangely, the girl ended up on all fours, like a dog

Shizuru was speechless. The girl was acting so cutely that she can't resist saying what she's thinking,

"Ara, what a cute puppy you are."

* * *

**Coming up next:**

**Shizuru decided to adopt our **_**young puppy**_** and take her home. How will her parents react?**

**

* * *

**

**Haha! So here ends chapter 01! I assure you that the next chapter will be more exciting than this one. I will also reveal Natsuki's thought on about the situation. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
